Una cita descontrolada
by Letida
Summary: Lo que comenzó con una normal pelea entre enemigas, ¿cómo pudo terminar con la mejor cita de su vida? El siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR" – AU


**Una cita descontrolada **

Summary: Lo que comenzó con una normal pelea entre enemigas, ¿cómo pudo terminar con la mejor cita de su vida? El siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR" – AU

Actividad: Actividades de Rated M

Lugar: Feria (o parque temático)

**1—**

Ella le dio el último sorbo a su taza de café. Había estado trabajando desde el amanecer pero aún estaba desconforme con su trabajo, así que nuevamente arrojó su boceto a una papelera ya llena. Ser una diseñadora de zapatos de tacón no era tan sencillo como las personas creían. Rose continuó pensando en su diseño hasta que un ruido proveniente del exterior de su oficina le llamó la atención. ¿Quién iría a trabajar un domingo de mañana sin ser ella? Ya era rutina ir a trabajar todos los domingos para adelantar el trabajo de la semana. Mantuvo su vista en la puerta al notar que alguien acababa de ingresar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó la pelirroja fastidiada debido a la interrupción mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

—Olvidé mi agenda, como veras hoy es San Valentín y allí tengo la hora y lugar con el que me voy a encontrar con mi novio— dijo empalagosamente la chica recién llegada jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello– Y tú ¿no vas a salir con tu novio?— articuló rápidamente con una voz aguda.

La chica pelirroja entornó los ojos enviándole una mirada asesina. La relación entre ella y Tiffany siempre había sido inestable, todo había empezado el día en que su jefe las había asignado en el mismo puesto—Por supuesto— afirmó con seguridad la Weasley, ella no podía ser menos.

—Ya veo, ¿a qué lugar irán?— indagó la chica de cabello castaño con falsedad, porque saltaba a la vista que le importaba un comino.

Antes de que Rose pudiese inventar un lugar, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar salvándola de ese incómodo momento. Rápidamente la chica atendió:

—¿Sí?

—Rose, soy yo.

— Ah Scorpius.

—Llamaba para decirte que acabo de llegar a Londres, ¿quieres ir a algún sitio o sigues ocupada?

— Sí, por supuesto que recordaba que me irías a buscar a las tres a mi casa para ir al fantástico parque de diversiones del que estuvimos hablando.

— ¿Qué?

— Está bien, yo también te amo.

La joven velozmente cerró la tapa del aparato mientras la otra muchacha se quedó congelada mirándola fijamente.

—Creo que ya respondí tu pregunta— expresó la pelirroja con satisfacción observando con una gran sonrisa ganadora a la castaña.

—¡Qué casualidad!, Alexander y yo también vamos a encontrarnos allí, espero que nos veamos— comunicó Tiffany sonriendo—Bueno, me marcho así puedes trabajar— exclamó la joven dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿Es qué esa chica no podía parar de presumir?— pensó Rose molesta mientras continuaba con su trabajo. Ella estaba concentrada en su boceto; primero comenzó con la punta, el taco, pero… ¿qué se pondría para ir a la cita? Que ella recordara en su armario sólo había trajes para ir a la oficina, tendría que hacer algo sumamente frustrante: ir de compras. No, no tendría necesidad de recurrir a ese medio tan desesperado, de seguro tendría algún vestido prestado por alguna de sus primas, podría seguir trabajando. Retomó con su diseño pero ese pensamiento no dejaba de atormentarla… ¡no podía trabajar más!, rápidamente recogió sus cosas y se encaminó al centro comercial.

**2—**

—Llevaré esto— ordenó Rose desesperada debido a que faltaba tan sólo una hora para que su novio la recogiera, y no había nadie más puntual que Scorpius Malfoy.

Había estado buscando un atuendo adecuado por horas, pero ¿Acaso toda las personas usaban vestimenta de verano en invierno para ir a las citas?, pues de todas las tiendas que ya había visitado lo único que le ofrecían no iba más allá de ligeros vestidos, los cuales, estaba segura de que hasta cuando hacía calor tendría frío.

— Oh, es para su abuela, perdón la demora se lo cobraremos rápidamente— dijo la chica encargada de la caja.

— ¿Mi abuela? Disculpe, creo que se equivocó de persona, es la ropa que voy a usar para una cita—anunció la diseñadora de tacones.

—¿Una cita con eso?— rio la empleada de la tienda mientras ojeaba la ropa.— disculpe señorita pero ¿no cree que usar un negro y holgado sweater y una larga pollera parecida a la de las brujas de los cuentos sea adecuado para usar en una cita?— opinó la joven vendedora.

Ella nunca había tenido un gran sentido de la moda, claro exceptuando en el calzado, ¿pero qué comparáran su estilo con el de su abuela? Habían dañado completamente su orgullo, ya entendía la razón por la que sus primas preferían que ella les regalara dinero antes que ropa.

—Disculpe, ¿podría sugerirme algo?

— Por supuesto, tenemos la última colecci…

— Estoy apurada, sólo cóbremelo.

—De acuerdo, ¡gracias por su compra!

**3—**

Media hora. Sí, ese era el tiempo que le quedaba antes que el timbre sonara.

Casi como una bala Rose se introdujo en la ducha, nunca se había duchado tan rápido, no recordaba ¿se habría lavado el cabello? Ya que más daba igual no tendría tiempo. Tan ocupada había estado en los pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto el hecho de que no sabía lo que verdaderamente había comprado.

Y no estaba en un error. Llego a la conclusión de que aquel ligero vestido hubiera sido mil veces una mejor opción antes que ese negro, corto y ajustado vestido de seda negro. Observándolo positivamente, tenía algo que ponerse, aunque estaba arrepentida por no haber comprado esa ropa de abuela.

El timbre sonó: eran las tres en punto. Se dirigió hacia la pantalla de su portero digital, era Scorpius. Así que presionó el botón para abrirle la puerta del apartamento, el cual se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad.

La Weasley abrió la puerta dándole paso a un joven alto, con cabellos rubios perfectamente arreglados y unos inusuales ojos grises.

—Hola, ¿cómo est…—el chico quedó paralizado ante la vestimenta de la muchacha.

—Pasa— invitó la pelirroja haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Su novio se acercó a besarla como forma de saludo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la chica había ido a cerrar la puerta.

—Te traje estas— dijo él mostrándole unas hermosas rosas rojas que tenía escondidas detrás.

—Son muy bonitas— añadió la joven aceptándolas y dejándolas sobre una mesa.

—¿No piensas ponerlas en un florero?— preguntó su novio sonriéndole.

—Ah sí, lo había olvidado, ya vuelvo— informó ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Scorpius se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras esperaba a su novia, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba… ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? ¿Se demoraba tanto poner unas flores en un florero? Quince minutos más tarde apareció la joven pelirroja frustrada.

—¿Se te había perdido el florero?

— No, solo me había olvidado de algo, ¿nos vamos?

4—

—¿¡Dónde estamos!?

—¡En el parque de diversiones que siempre quise visitar contigo!

Rosa, sí, todo era rosa; desde la decoración de todos los juegos y tiendas hasta la comida de ese enorme parque de atracciones y ni mencionar que más de la mitad de las personas eran parejas de adolescentes que no pasaban los dieciséis años.

—¿Rose no te parece que este lugar es medio desubicado para una pareja de treinta años?

—¿Quién tiene treinta? Que yo recuerde todavía estoy en mis veinte.—insistió ofendida la chica pues todavía tenía veintinueve años.

—Perdón, olvide el hecho que los cumples en una semana— comentó él entre dientes revoleando sus ojos.

—Que gracioso— expresó ella con sarcasmo— ¿qué te parece si vamos a la montaña rusa?— añadió tirando de él en dirección de la misma.

Scorpius evaluó a lo que se enfrentaría: evidentemente no le daría miedo un juego en el cual no superaba los veinte metros de altura y la mayoría del público eran niñas de doce años. Se unieron a una gigantesca cola a la espera de su turno.

—La fila es muy grande, tendremos que esperar mucho— Exclamó la Weasley mirando paranoicamente en todas direcciones— mejor vayamos a las tazas giratorias— expuso ella sin dejar de observar en todas direcciones.

—Está bien, vayamos— aceptó él observando el raro comportamiento de su novia.

Se acercaron rápidamente hacía la fila del juego, pero el comportamiento de la chica empeoró drásticamente, ahora parecía una asesina serial siendo buscada por la policía.

—¿Te sucede algo?

— No, estoy perfecta.

—Vamos Rose ¿qué te pasa?, desde hoy te estas comportando extraña.

—Está bien, tengo hambre y me daba vergüenza decírtelo.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada comprensiva mientras sujetaba su mano hacia la plaza de comidas de allí. En breve llegaron al lugar ocupado por cientos de pequeñas mesas de manera en que el centro quedara espacio para una cursi pista de baile en forma de corazón.

—Vamos a sentarnos por allá— sugirió el rubio caminando en esa dirección.

En el instante en el que se iban a sentar Rose localizó su objetivo: Tiffany. Esta se ubicaba con su novio en una tienda de souvenires justo en frente de donde se hallaban.

—Scorp ya no tengo hambre— expuso ella bajo una conducta sumamente sospechosa— me gustaría ir a aquella tienda— admitió desesperadamente, agarrándolo de la mano.

—No, espera tenemos que discutir en este mismo instante…— exigió el muchacho deteniéndose repentinamente.

—Te prometo que después discutiremos, pero ahora realmente quiero ir a esa tien…— le rogó Rose, cuando inesperadamente fue interrumpida:

—¡Rose!— interrumpió una voz chillona proveniente de la tienda.

Fue entonces cuando sus miradas chocaron. Su némesis lucía una falsa sonrisa mientras sujetaba al que parecía su novio.

—¡Que suerte que nos encontramos!— indicó sarcásticamente la joven pelirroja.

—Justamente le decía a Alex que tenía muchas ganas de verte— exclamó con una gran sonrisa falsa la otra chica. Seguramente la víbora había tirado pestes de ella a su novio durante todo el recorrido.

—Sí, yo también le decía lo mismo a Scorp— añadió mientras miraba a su novio con una mirada cómplice.

—Creo que nos saltamos las presentaciones— opinó la enemiga de la pelirroja— Él es Alexander— indicó la misma dirigiéndose a su novio.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano educadamente. Sin duda ese chico parecía humilde, pero para tolerar a Tiffany había que estar muy desesperado, pensó Rose evaluándolo.

—No hay duda de que eres Scorpius— afirmó la recién llegada— me sorprende que no estés trabajando, pues hace poco oí que su relación a larga distancia no está funcionando, ¡que lastima porque se ven tan bien juntos!— mencionó ella con un toque malicioso que no pasó desapercibido.

—Creo que te hiciste un malentendido— corrigió Rose— lo que sucede es que Scorpius es un piloto muy requerido, pero su trabajo no afecta para nada nuestra relación, creo que la próxima vez no deberías escuchar esos rumores que circulan entre la gente vulgar de la oficina.

—¿Enserio?, pero creo que no es tan requerido como mi querido Alex, él es director ejecutivo de una empresa internacional y es solicitado por muchas grandes empresas extranjeras— continuó presumiendo la castaña.

—Pero mi Scorpius…

—Deja de presumirme como si fuera un trofeo— explotó el joven piloto. Apenas había escuchado la rechinante voz de Tiffany intuyó que nada iría bien, había estado tolerando las ganas de marcharse desde el principio, pero por educación había aguantado, hasta entonces.

Él caminó unos metros hasta que un altavoz sonando lo hizo detenerse: _Atención parejas, anunciamos que ya está a punto de comenzar el concurso de San Valentín que se realizará en la pista de baile ubicada en el centro de la plaza de comidas._

Rose sujetó del brazo a su novio precipitadamente para evitar que él continuara alejándose, en ese preciso instante, de la nada salió una muchedumbre de parejas desesperadas corriendo hacia la pista de baile las cuales los arrastraron. Minutos más tarde, sin saber cómo habían llegado, se ubicaban en el centro de la misma, pero antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar, nuevamente del altoparlante se escuchó un mensaje_: el concurso se llevará por dos categorías, la pareja que mejor baile y la que mejor luzca, ¡mucha suerte a todos!_

Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar, ellos imitaron al resto.

—Siento lo que pas…

— ¿Recuerdas esta canción? Fue la que bailamos en nuestro primer aniversario— Rememoró él nostálgicamente.

—Sí…, todavía no puedo creer que ya llevamos cinco años juntos— añadió la chica compartiendo la nostalgia, pero de repente algo inusual le llamó la atención: su némesis se encontraba detrás de ellos riendo y bailando con su novio mientras le dirigía miradas despectivas. Por más que Scorpius continuó hablando, ella lo ignoró, estaba concentrada en su viejo objetivo, esta vez tendría que hacerle tragar su veneno.

Inesperadamente, Tiffany se abalanzó hacia su novio besándolo como si el mundo se acabara. Ella no podía ser menos, así que la imitó cortando la poca distancia que tenía con el rubio en un violento beso. Sorprendido, él no se resistió, pero segundos más tarde la bomba explotó:

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—gritó Malfoy alejándola bruscamente— ¡estas comportándote muy extraña desde que vinimos aquí!— se destapó enojado mientras se alejaba del lugar.

—¡Scorpius espera!, puedo explicártelo— suplicó desesperadamente la pelirroja mientras lo seguía.

—¿Explicarme qué?, ¿qué te has convertido en una persona totalmente diferente a la que conocí que sólo presume lo que tiene ante otros?— reveló furioso volteándose –sabes, creo que las personas tienen razón, deberíamos llegar hasta aquí con nuestra relación— declaró mirando a la pelirroja directamente a los ojos.

—Por favor dame una última oportunidad— suplicó la muchacha temblando por el viento helado. Al notar el estado de la chica, él se quitó su abrigo poniéndolo por encima de los hombros de su novia.

—Está bien, pero vayamos a un lugar más cálido— aceptó él dirigiéndose a un restaurante cerca de allí.

Era un lugar grande y elegante, unos hermosos ventanales dejaban ver el inicio del anochecer en ese parque temático. Se ubicaron en una esquina, enfrente de una chimenea, una vez ya ubicados ordenaron sus pedidos.

—Primero me gustaría pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar en el día de hoy— confesó Rose realmente apenada mientras bebía de su copa de vino—pero sinceramente quería vengarme de Tiffany puesto que ha hecho de mi vida un infierno desde que ingresó a trabajar— continuó declarando la joven mientras seguía bebiendo— lo que más me molesta es que ella se cree superior a mí porque estamos en el mismo puesto y es más joven—añadió esta dejando descansar su copa ya vacía sobre la mesa.

Scorpius se sentía realmente asombrado. Siempre había creído que nunca le había mentido cuando la llamaba y ella le decía que todo estaba bien, jámas se hubiera esperado que su novia hubiera pasado tan mal rato; ahora se daba cuenta lo perdida que había estado su relación.

—Creo que también debo disculparme— aseguró él observándola como rellenaba ambas copas—no sabía que te sentías tan mal, pero ¿no te parece que presumiendo no es el modo más inteligente de resolver las cosas?—opinó razonablemente.

Sin embargo no recibió una respuesta puesto que la chica yacía dormida en la mesa con la botella vacía de vino a su lado.

Él la observo con ternura, ¿Cómo podía haberse emborrachado tan fácil? Después de haber pagado la cuenta el rubio la levantó y la llevó entre sus brazos hacia su coche.

Una vez que ya habían llegado Scorpius dejó a la chica en su cama y se dirigió a la cocina a recoger un remedio para la resaca, pero cuando llegó no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír: todo el lugar parecía dado vuelta y las flores que él le había regalado estaba colocadas en una botella de plástico.

Después de que Rose tomara su medicina, su novio la beso a modo de saludo para marcharse hacia su casa, no obstante la pelirroja susurró:

—Scorp… no te vayas, quédate conmigo— suplicó somnolienta mientras lo agarraba de la cintura. A modo de respuesta, él la abrazó y sin que se dieran cuenta ya estaban besándose encima de su cama.

Ella le desabotonó la camisa dejando ver su perfecto abdomen, mientras, él desprendía el cierre de su vestido. Al cabo de un rato todas sus prendas acabaron en el suelo. Sin perder el tiempo ágilmente la joven comenzó a mordisquear su oreja a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con el sedoso cabello dorado de Scorpius.

Por otra parte él comenzó a besarla intensamente, llenándose de ese embriagante aroma a alcohol. Poco a poco fue dejando un rastro de besos que comenzaron en el cuello y siguieron bajando hasta llegar a sus senos. Los gemidos de la chica se intensificaron a medida de que sus sexos empezaron a rozarse, era evidente que al llegar a ese punto ninguno de los dos podía detener la situación.

Finalmente el joven entró en Rose y comenzó lentamente a moverse dentro de ella, el placer que sentían llegaba en oleadas y al igual que un tifón después de una intensa y destructiva ola, este fue menguando entre cada suspiro.

Bruscamente el cansancio los azotó y sus labios volvieron a juntarse más débilmente en busca de un poco de energía.

Tras unos minutos en los que ambos se miraron sonrientes, incapaces de expresar con alguna palabra lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

Si el día anterior le hubieran preguntado si era posible que una simple pelea entre enemigas terminaría como la mejor cita de su vida ella sin duda habría dicho que no, pero ahora tendría que tragarse sus palabras y claro, a la mañana siguiente tendría que agradecérselo a Tiffany.


End file.
